


Til Death Do Us Part

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Couch Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Schmoop, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Undercover, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared and Jensen get married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 7 months, but I finally made it.
> 
> So many thanks to keep_waking_up for being a wonderfully supportive alpha reader and to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for patient and thorough beta work. I couldn’t have done this without you guys!!!
> 
> Thanks to all of you guys for your continued support, it means the world to me <3

There were times when Jensen thought proposing hadn’t been such a great idea. It had never been part of the plan anyway. At first, because Jensen hadn’t thought he’d stay long enough. Then, after Morgan had dissolved the task force and had given him free rein, he hadn’t needed it. Jared was in this relationship for good, and he knew Jensen was there to stay. But when Jared had almost died, when Jensen had almost gone crazy realizing that he didn’t know how to live without him anymore—proposing hadn’t even been a conscious decision. The words had spilled out, just trying to make sure that Jared would know that all of Jensen’s lies were true.

Jensen hadn’t regretted it. Not until he realized what marrying Jared meant. It meant there was an actual wedding to plan. Since Jared was equally unenthusiastic about deciding on details like floral arrangements and buffet items, the decision to ask Gen to do it was easy. As it turned out, that was the only easy part.

Jared wanted a grand party. Three hundred guests, Chicago’s fanciest Riverwalk venue, and fireworks at midnight. A party for the tabloids and the local press, with criminals and politicians alike. A party that would make sure their pictures were splattered all over the internet.

Thus far, Jensen had managed to make sure that any photographers at charity functions and restaurant outings couldn’t get pictures with him in it, but as one of the grooms, that would be impossible.

So one evening, Jensen suggested they elope with their closest circle of friends. Not like a cheap Vegas wedding, but something classy, maybe rent a small island.

Jared narrowed his eyes. “This is _my_ city. We’re getting married here.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want a bunch of strangers at _my_ wedding,” Jensen shot back.

They’d had more than one argument about it.

“It’s a good thing Gen’s deciding color schemes,” Jared remarked. “Our relationship would not survive if we had to make every decision ourselves.”

“Because you want something that needs a color scheme in the first place,” Jensen said darkly.

They did not go to bed together that night.

After another week of tense, passive-aggressive accusations (Jensen) and snide comments (Jared), Jared got out a good bottle of wine, took Jensen’s book out of his hands, and told him they’d have it out, once and for all.

“I’d like to go to bed and not have to worry whether I’m gonna get a cold shoulder when I try to touch you.”

“You were the one who stayed out late the last two nights,” Jensen grumbled.

Jared raised a pointed eyebrow and Jensen sighed. Jared was right. And it wasn’t like Jensen was enjoying this. He just couldn’t agree to a big party at Chicago’s most extravagant club where everyone would see. And Jared would never agree to elope, the stubborn bastard.

Jensen reached for the bottle and poured generously. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

They drank the first glass in silence. Everything that could be said about the wedding had already been said. Jensen didn’t know where to start, and apparently, neither did Jared.

Finally, Jared sighed. “Okay. I know we have different ideas about this wedding—”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“But we need to find a compromise,” Jared continued smoothly. His face was serious, not showing any emotions. It was his poker face. “How about we start with this. Having this wedding in Chicago is important for me, and I am not backing down from that. I am willing to discuss venue and guests, but it’s happening here, in my town.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. “Are you _negotiating_ with me?”

Jared shrugged. “Regular discussions didn’t seem to work, so why not? We both want to exchange something—”

“Vows, Jared.” Jensen threw up his hands. “This is not a fucking drug deal!”

“Would you rather think of it as an art heist?” Jared said sardonically. “You have a Monet and I have bearer bonds?”

Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Mocking me is not a good negotiating tactic. Puts me in a very bad mood.”

Jared reached for Jensen’s hand, pulled it up to his mouth, and pressed a slow kiss to the inside of Jensen’s wrist, with just a hint of teeth. “Better?”

Jensen wanted to say no, but Campbell was a hedonist and he’d long stopped hiding any of his body’s reactions to Jared. So instead he leaned back and imperiously pushed his feet into Jared’s lap.

“You can work your way up.”

Jared’s nostrils flared, but the corners of his mouth twitched into the beginning of a reluctant smile. He wrapped one of his big hands around Jensen’s left ankle, using his other hand to massage the arch.

Jensen melted back into the couch. “Fine. Let’s negotiate then, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared grinned like a shark. “I want Chicago.”

“I want to cap the guest list at fifty people,” Jensen said. “And we’re using a private venue.”

“Fifty people?” Jared repeated incredulously. “Don’t be ridiculous. Two hundred.”

“Fifty-seven.”

“A hundred and fifty plus security.”

“A hundred,” Jensen bit out. “And you’re providing security. Your… business partners are not bringing their muscle to my wedding.”

“_Our_ wedding, sweetheart.” For emphasis, Jared dug his thumb into Jensen’s sole. “And you can’t expect my business partners to come without bodyguards.”

Jensen glared. “If they can’t behave, they can’t come at all. And do you remember the crappy suits Clif used to wear before I intervened? I am not having a bunch of badly dressed, has-been underground cage fighters ruining the view.”

“Oh my god, Jensen.” Jared let go of Jensen’s foot and dragged a hand through his hair. “You know how I do business and you know you can’t expect them to come without security.”

Jensen threw his hands up. “See, I don’t understand why your business partners have to come at all.”

Jared looked at Jensen earnestly. He didn’t pull out the puppy dog eyes often, but when he did, Jensen usually folded like a house of cards.

Gently, he wrapped his hands around Jensen’s ankle. “Because marrying you will be the happiest day of my life. Sweetheart, you’re the most beautiful man I know, and you’re Jensen fucking Campbell. Marrying you… don’t you understand that I want everyone to know that I’m the lucky bastard you chose to spend the rest of your life with?”

Jensen blinked, once. Twice. Jared was still looking at him with big, sincere eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jensen burst out. “Do you think you can _manipulate_ me into agreeing with you?”

Jared leaned back and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it’s not true.”

Jensen slapped his shoulder. “You’re a fucking asshole. This is not about me making you a lucky bastard; an announcement in the paper would do that. You just want to show off!”

“Why can’t I do both?”

“Because I didn’t ask you to marry me to make a show out of it!”

It wasn’t even a lie. Yes, Jensen didn’t want his face across the local news, but when he’d proposed, it had meant something to him. More than Jared knew. And now Jared wanted to use it to strengthen his reputation.

“Jensen—”

“No.” Jensen threw Jared’s hands off and stood up. He hadn’t been this angry in a long time, and with startling clarity, Jensen realized it was because he was really and truly hurt.

His proposal, the wedding, it wasn’t a lie. And Jared, with his posturing and showboating, was turning it into one. Jensen balled his hands into fists. He needed to keep calm. He needed to think rationally to get Jared to agree. He was Jensen fucking Campbell and he’d gotten Jared to do everything for him so far. He just couldn’t let his feelings rule him, unfiltered. He needed to turn them into a weapon.

“This… I know I’m not a romance kind of guy, Jared, but this means something to me.”

Behind Jensen, Jared stood. He walked up to him until he was pressed against Jensen’s back. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed him softly behind his ear. “I know, baby. It does for me too.”

Jensen leaned back into Jared’s chest. Good.

“And that’s why I need to share it with the world,” Jared continued. “C’mon, sweetheart. I give you everything you want. Can’t you give me this one thing?”

“This one thing?” Jensen almost choked on his anger. He broke out of Jared’s hold and whirled around. “This one thing? I’ve given you everything! Every fucking single thing. I gave up my career. I’m living in perpetual life-threatening danger because of you!”

“Oh, because you weren’t before?” Jared asked.

Jensen pointed a finger at Jared. “Don’t. You have no idea what you’re talking about. You have no fucking idea what this means, so just shut the fuck up.” He dragged his hands across his face, trying to get the torrent of emotions twisting in his chest under control. “I’m not a fucking toy you can play with and show off. I’m not a prop for your public image as a hip, gay philanthropist. I’m your fucking partner. That’s what this whole thing is about. Good times and bad. In sickness and in health.” Unbidden, the image of Jared pale and dying in his car, red blood spreading under Jensen’s shaking hands, rose up. “To love and to cherish.”

Jensen looked at Jared, whose face was serious. “This is about us,” Jensen said with emphasis. “No one else.”

For a moment, it seemed like Jared would agree. Then he pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed and Jensen knew whatever he’d say next, it would be a cutting truth he’d feel down to his bones.

“But it isn’t,” Jared said slowly. “See, sweetheart, it’s all about _you_.”

Jensen opened his mouth, but he couldn’t form any words.

“Once again,” Jared said coldly, “you’re planning your life without any regards for what I want. _You_ decided what this wedding is about. _You_ decided what it meant for you to ask. But you never considered what it meant for me to say yes.”

Jensen swallowed. “You wanted to marry me all along.” Jensen’s voice came out raspy. “You said you would have asked me ages ago.”

“Yeah, I would have,” Jared said, voice hard. “And you never considered what that meant for me.” Jared scoffed. “Do you think I always wanted this? The rainbow romance? The white picket fence, the ring on my finger? That I wanted to let someone into my life who’s nothing but a liability?” Jared walked up to Jensen and gripped his shoulders. “Do you think you’re the only one for whom this means something? _Everything_?”

Jared’s eyes were burning darkly, his fingers digging into Jensen’s shoulders, and Jensen couldn’t breathe. He knew that Jared hadn’t done the whole relationship thing before, but he’d always just assumed no one had lived up to what he wanted. He’d never thought Jared hadn’t wanted—he hadn’t considered—

Jared kissed him, hard and unforgiving, hands coming up to hold Jensen’s face. Jared bit at Jensen’s bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth when he opened up to him, helpless and still reeling.

Jared took his mouth, took everything, and Jensen just held on.

“This,” Jared panted out between searing kisses, “means just as much to me as it does to you.” He kissed his way over Jensen’s jaw and down his neck, dragging his teeth along Jensen’s tense muscles and biting over his pulse point.

Jensen gripped Jared’s hair and used it to pull him up and kiss him again, to bite at his mouth because he couldn’t form words, couldn’t answer, except like this. It had always been easier to let his body do the talking.

His hands scrabbled over Jared’s back, pulling up his shirt while he pushed his hips forward, seeking friction between their bodies. Jared groaned and grabbed Jensen’s ass, hoisting him up so Jensen could wrap his legs around Jared’s hips and hold on as Jared walked them back to the couch.

Jared dumped Jensen on the couch and then knelt between his spread legs. Jensen pulled off his shirt while Jared opened his belt and pants and then pulled everything down, leaving Jensen naked and spread out on the couch.

Jensen frantically reached down, managed to rip open the upper buttons of Jared’s shirt. “Off.”

But Jared moved out of his reach, shouldered between his legs, and took Jensen into his mouth. The heat and the pressure made Jensen groan and fall back onto his elbows. He was already hard, and Jared didn’t spend much time sucking his dick, instead moving lower, licking Jensen open, his fingers digging into Jensen’s thighs and holding him in place.

Jensen gave up being quiet, gripping the back of the couch for support while Jared took him apart with his mouth.

“Enough,” he panted out when he couldn’t take it anymore. “Come up here.”

Jared bit into his ass cheek, half-warning and half-tease, but Jensen was too far gone to care.

“Please, Jared, just—need you to fuck me. Need everything.”

Jared cursed under his breath, then scrambled up between Jensen’s legs. He pushed down his pants and Jensen ripped open the last few buttons of his shirt, but he couldn’t stand Jared being so far away anymore, so he grabbed the shirt and pulled Jared down onto him.

Jared came willingly, and when Jensen reached down for his dick, he found him slicked up.

“Thank God.”

Jared grinned smugly, right until Jensen twisted his hand and leaned up to bite at Jared’s throat, making him groan and shove forward.

“Fuck, yes.” Jensen’s voice was rough, and when he lined their hips up and Jared pushed inside all the way, his voice broke.

Jared leaned in, eyes focused on Jensen, looking at him through the sweat-darkened strands of hair falling into his face. Jensen got a hand in his hair to hold him where he was, close enough to feel Jared’s breath on his sweat-damp skin and far enough away that he could watch the expression on Jared’s face, see his pulse beat and the muscles of his shoulders, arms, and chest bunch and flex as he fucked Jensen in a hard and controlled rhythm.

Jensen threw his head back and dug his heels into Jared’s ass, needing him faster and harder, needing him as out of control as Jensen felt.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Jensen forced himself to look at Jared.

Jared’s eyes were thin slits, focused on Jensen. His lips were moving, words almost too quiet and too distorted by his harsh breathing, but it was a familiar litany, and Jensen knew the shape of Jared’s mouth when he got lost in this.

“That’s it, baby, just let go, fuck, so fucking beautiful. Let me have you, come on, know you want it.”

“Yes,” Jensen panted out, “all of it.”

One of Jared’s hands reached for Jensen’s wrist and pressed it into the couch, pinning him tight. Jensen gasped for air, waves of heat spreading through him, his heart staccato-quick in his chest as the tension wound higher. Everything in his body was straining to get closer to Jared, and Jared knew; he always did.

Jensen might have been begging too, but he couldn’t hear himself talk. Then Jared’s mouth was on his, lips slick and teeth gentle. Jensen panted into the kiss, feeling Jared’s choppy breath against his lips, and pulled Jared closer. Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck, bit and licked his skin, his body covering Jensen entirely, so hot Jensen thought he couldn’t bear it but wanting him closer anyway.

His dick was trapped between their bodies and the friction finally sent him over the edge. His release surged through him, blocking out all other sensations. Jared followed right after and they rode out the aftershocks together, slowly coming down, skin sweat-sticky and breathing fast.

Jared kept kissing Jensen, from his chest and neck up the line of his jaw to the corner of his mouth. Jensen tilted his head and their lips slid together, comfortable and easy. Jensen’s lips were tingling and his whole body was slowly coming down from the high, his limbs felt loose and relaxed. Slowly, Jared pulled out, then stretched out on the couch next to Jensen.

Jensen was still wearing one sock and Jared had somehow kept his open shirt. Jensen stretched, feeling his back creak, and then settled back against Jared’s chest, pushing one hand under the shirt to rub over the bullet surgery scars.

Jensen waited until their breathing had returned to normal and Jared’s fingers were drawing familiar patterns on Jensen’s shoulder. “You get a hundred and fifty for the guest list, but only for the party. We’re doing the ceremony just among family and friends.”

There was a brief silence, and then Jared said, “Deal.”

Jensen thought he heard a smile in Jared’s voice. What the…

“Private venue. Far away from any reporters who could plaster my face over any newspapers. I can’t work if everybody knows my face.”

Another small pause, then, “There’s a lake house with big grounds fifteen minutes outside the city limits. Absolutely secluded, high fence. No reporters.”

Quickly, Jensen looked up and caught the smugness in Jared’s expression before his face smoothed out.

“Which was okay for you all along,” Jensen said slowly, working through the realization. “But you knew the guest list was my deal-breaker, so you fronted the in-city wedding and the public ceremony, so I’d agree to invite your business contacts.”

Jared slid down, so he was face-to-face with Jensen. “Yes.”

They looked at each other in silence. Jensen didn’t know whether to be outraged or impressed.

“I love you,” Jared said, dead serious. “And I want you happy. I want a compromise that is acceptable to you. But sweetheart, this is what I do. This is why I’m so good at my job.” A tiny smile crept over Jared’s face, a dimple denting his left cheek. “This is why you love me.”

“Smug is not a good look on you,” Jensen said.

Jared grinned broadly, brightly, both dimples giving him an impish charm.

Jensen groaned and kissed him. “I hate that I find your arrogance attractive.”

Jared laughed and rolled them over on their sides, pressing Jensen’s against the backrest of the couch. “It’s competence, baby.” Then he kissed Jensen, soft and playful. “Look, we both got some things we wanted and compromised on the rest. We good?”

While Jensen was impressed with Jared’s negotiating skills, everything they’d just shared, everything they’d said… Jared must have read it in his expression because he cradled Jensen’s face in one hand. “Everything I said, I meant. You, this wedding—it means everything to me.”

The afternoon sun coming in through the veranda doors lit up Jared’s eyes, a kaleidoscope of amber, green, and blue. Every time Jensen looked into his eyes, they looked different. Every time, Jensen discovered something new in them. But he couldn’t articulate what he saw in them now, couldn’t find the words to describe the intensity of that unwavering and absolute devotion, burning bright with a twisted darkness that Jensen knew he carried in his own heart too.

So instead, Jensen hitched a leg over Jared’s hip. “Fine. You’re a master negotiator and this time, you win.”

Jared grinned, but there was something in his eyes, in the way his gaze dropped quickly before raising again, that cut deep into Jensen.

He took a deep breath. “I love you. Always.”

Jared’s eyes shone bright and clear when he rested his forehead against Jensen’s and pushed inside him again, slow and deep.

When they finally gave Gen the details for the wedding, she roped Chad and Sam into the planning.

Jared raised his eyebrows. “You know I love him to death, but Chad?”

Gen snorted. “You know Chad knows how to throw a party. And don’t worry, I’ll keep him in line.”

Gen did not keep Chad in line for the bachelor party which Chad had insisted on.

When he showed up with Winston driving a stretch Hummer the Friday morning two weeks before the wedding, Jared made a long-suffering face. Jensen laughed him out of the house.

“I will have no pity when Dani has her way with you,” Jared threatened.

Jensen laughed even louder. “Contrary to Chad, Dani actually has taste, so I have nothing to worry about.”

Chad grinned maniacally and clapped Jared on the shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s party down this town!”

Jared sent another pleading look to Jensen.

Jensen waved exaggeratedly. “Have fun, honey! But if I find lipstick on your collar, we’re gonna have a funeral instead of a wedding!”

“Don’t worry,” Chad yelled. “I hired strippers with classy makeup!”

For a short moment, Jared’s expression was truly horrified—Jensen wasn’t sure whether it was the strippers themselves or Chad’s idea of classy—then Jared disappeared into the limo.

Jensen just shook his head and waited for Willy to pull up. He was going to get Dani from the airport and have a nice, pre-bachelor party week dinner with her. Dani had insisted on spending the week together, do the whole spa, book-buying, clothes-shopping, and champagne-sipping thing and Jensen didn’t have a reason to say no. In fact, he was looking forward to it. He and Dani texted often enough, but she didn’t make it into the city nearly as much as he liked.

Judging by the state Jared came home in just when the sun was starting to rise—piss drunk, missing his jacket, a bloodstain on his shirt and a dopey smile on his face—it had been pretty wild. Chad had asked Jensen if strippers were okay; Jensen had agreed but specified only one lapdance, and Chad had assured him that he really was only doing strippers because it was a classic. He had much better things planned.

Jensen grumbled at being awake at this hour but got up when Jared was swaying dangerously while toeing out of his shoes. By the time Jensen fought his way out of the blankets, Jared was already done with his shoes and was watching Jensen with a happy smile.

“You’re really cute when you get up in the morning.” Jared waved at Jensen. “Like a grumpy, half-drowned little kitten.”

“I’m not getting up, I’m just making sure you make it into the bed in one piece,” Jensen said and walked over to Jared, letting him paw at Jensen’s hips. “You’re pretty drunk, huh?”

“Nah,” Jared said and face planted into Jensen’s neck, sloppily kiss-biting along the collar of one of Jared’s Stanford shirts that Jensen stole to sleep in.

Jensen took one whiff of Jared and deduced that they’d soaked in a whiskey hot tub, rolled around in a cigar ashtray, and then had a boxing match in an old, stinky gym.

Carefully, Jensen disentangled himself from Jared’s arms.

“Did you get into a fight?” Jensen asked, picking at Jared’s shirt. Jared didn’t look hurt, but there was a fairly large blood splatter right below his collar.

Jared smiled proudly and sat down on the bed. “Gen got into an argument with a guy who wouldn’t take no for an answer and then insulted her taste in cigars, so I finally got to play white knight.” He looked at Jensen earnestly while he fought with his socks. “She never lets me do that shit because she can defend herself, but the guy tonight was getting handsy and Chad said I should have all the fun I wanted, so I got to beat him up.”

“That’s nice, babe,” Jensen said absently while he reached down to inspect Jared’s knuckles. Thankfully, he’d thoroughly washed his hands, and the tiny bruises on the two knuckles of his right hand would disappear within a few days. Contrary to Jensen's fair skin, bruises never lasted long on Jared. Sometimes, Jensen bemoaned the fact of how hard it was for him to leave lasting marks on Jared, but he could go forever without seeing another injury-related bruise on Jared’s skin.

Jared grinned, very proudly, then went back to taking his clothes off. It took a little longer than usual.

“Oh my God, Jared, you’re gross,” Jensen said when Jared finally got naked and crawled into bed with him without brushing his teeth, let alone cleaning any part of his stinky body. Jensen might enjoy the smell of fresh sweat after a workout or sex, but not this mix of old smoke, alcohol, and rank musk.

Jared just grumbled, pulling Jensen into his arms and reaching for his ass. “Come on, sweetheart, no groom should go through his bachelor party without having sex.”

Jensen turned his head away so he didn’t get a noseful of Jared’s cigar smoke–scented hair. “No offense, but even you might be too drunk for it right now.”

“How dare you,” Jared mumbled and went lax half on top of Jensen. “Can always fuck you.”

A moment later, his breathing evened out and his hand fell away from Jensen’s ass. Jensen laughed and rolled over to escape the bar smell emanating from Jared. Just because he loved him didn’t mean his olfactory senses should suffer.

Jensen’s own bachelor party was a week later after Jared’s guests, who’d also party with him, had a chance to recuperate. Chad especially had appreciated that.

“He was even drunker than I was,” Jared had said with a fond smile.

Out of the group, Chad was the only one who could hold his liquor better than Jared could, so Jensen was impressed.

For the bachelor party, Dani had prepped everything in secret while distracting him with previously unknown funky clothes stores—Jensen had five new shirts, two new pants, and an unbelievably expensive but amazingly beautiful pair of new boots—an entire day in a spa, and a day trip for which she’d borrowed Jared’s bike and they’d spent hours driving around the lake. Jensen got enough information to send Dani to jail for four life sentences if any of the charges could be backed up with evidence, but Morgan wasn’t interested in her, and anyway, Dani was not Jensen’s target. Besides, most of the guys Dani killed were either criminals or corrupt, so it was just the system balancing itself. Really, there was no reason to take her off the streets. Or so Jensen told himself.

And especially this week, he had a wedding to focus on.

First, he had to get through his bachelor party though. He had invited two thieves he’d worked with a lot in the last two years, Traci and Cindy, and Chad immediately fell in love with both of them.

“Two dark-haired goddesses just for me,” he said with a dreamy expression.

“Technically, they’re my guests,” Jensen said dryly. “And Traci is going to eat you alive.”

Chad grinned. “I always wanted to try some vore.”

Well. Chad would always be Chad.

They drove out to a climbing gym Dani had rented just for them. There were snacks and champagne and loud eighties music, and it was a miracle no one broke any bones. But that was what safety rigs were for. They drank and climbed and never really stopped laughing.

At one point Chad dangled upside down in front of the wall and Mike took advantage of the moment to tickle him mercilessly. Traci swung over to rescue Chad and he thanked her by theatrically jumping into her arms and declaring her his knight in shining armor.

Chad didn’t know it yet, but Jensen was pretty sure that Traci’s predatory grin meant she was imagining some pegging.

When they were done climbing, a group of strippers showed up and Jensen was tipsy enough to enjoy the show. None of them were as hot as Jared, but they could dance.

“Did you clear this with Jared?” Chad yelled at Dani who was busy stuffing singles down one guy’s hotpants.

“If he had strippers, Jensen gets strippers,” Dani yelled back.

Jensen thought about the expression on Jared’s face and the possessive fucking he’d get when Jared found out about this and gleefully waved one of the strippers over with a bunch of bills in his hand.

Jensen didn’t know what time it was when they stumbled outside, only that the sun had slowly started to set. Willy was there to drive them into town in the limo. There was more booze and at some point Chad had taken his shirt off and Traci had lost her dress and they were busy decorating each other with money. Chad could definitely make a career out of cheap, office-party stripping.

Misha watched everything with a serene expression, Gen was busy with the controls for the sun roof, and Mike was making out with Cindy.

Jensen leaned into Dani. “You’re awesome.”

She hugged him. “I know.”

Gen leaned down and grabbed Jensen’s hand to pull him up. “If there ever was a time to ride with your head poking out of a limo, it’s now.”

Jensen couldn’t disagree with that.

By the time he got home, he wasn’t sure if he was propping Dani up or if she was leading him. Chad had decided to go with Traci to her hotel, Mike had gone off with Cindy, and Misha had disappeared into the night with a cryptic smile.

Jensen, Dani, and Gen fell out of the limo, and thankfully Willy was there to help them up the stairs.

“Willy,” Jensen declared, “you’re my rock. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Willy just shook his head. “Just doing my job.”

Jensen nodded. He reached into his pant pockets and pulled out a wad of singles. He stuffed them into the breast pocket of Willy’s jacket. “Don’t have a magnet,” Jensen explained apologetically.

Willy smiled. “That’s quite alright, Mr. Campbell.”

“And I’m gonna stay that,” Jensen said, waving his arm around. “Campbell, I mean. No Padalecki for me.”

Willy inclined his head. “Good choice, Mr. Campbell.”

Jensen beamed at him.

Somehow Willy was still smiling.

Then Gen stumbled into Jensen. “I think I need a bed.”

Bed made Jensen think of his own bed with Jared in it and that…

“Bed, definitely.”

“Horndog,” Dani said.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause you’re not getting sex tonight,” Jensen grumbled.

“True. It’s very sad. You should take pity on me.”

Jensen nodded and drew her into a hug.

“And let me watch.” She winked at him.

Jensen laughed. “Who’s the horndog now?”

Dani grinned unrepentantly, and together the three of them stumbled up to the door.

Jared was already there opening the door for them, wearing thin sweatpants and nothing else.

Dani shamelessly eyed him up and down and then sighed. “Gen, we should watch a movie with many attractive men on Jared’s obscenely large television.”

Gen took Dani’s arm. “_Magic Mike_. We deserve that.”

They kissed Jensen on his cheek and then made their way into the living room.

Jared watched Jensen with raised eyebrows. “And what do you want, sweetheart?”

Jensen reached out and let his hand trail over Jared’s ridiculous abs. “I don’t need you to dance, but I do need you to lose the pants.”

Jared grinned wolfishly and pulled Jensen up the stairs to their bedroom. Where he did lose his pants, made Jensen lose all his clothes, and fucked him so hard Jensen immediately passed out into a deep sleep after he came.

He had one hell of a hangover the next morning, but it was worth it.

A week later, they got married. Despite all the fighting and the yelling and Chad’s involvement in the planning—he’d say _because_ of it—in the end, it was perfect.

They held the celebrations at a secluded lakefront property, and Jared and Jensen said their vows outside, with Lake Michigan as a picturesque background. Gen officiated the ceremony, with Chad as Jared’s best man and Dani as Jensen’s. Harley and Sadie sat in the front row with Sam, tiny bow ties in blue and green attached to their collars.

Jared’s father was there, as well as his closest associates. Mike and Misha sat together, with Rachel next to them. Jensen had insisted that Willy get a front-row seat, and Winston had to sit with him. Aldis was there, with Beth officially as his date. The twins Kendrick and Kara, who were slowly starting to fill Abel’s role, were seated next to Milo. The last two rows were filled with people from Jared’s company that Jensen knew from office parties and a few of Jared’s closest allies in Chicago which Jensen knew from Jared holding court in the Nine.

Since Jensen had refused to invite his sister for ‘safety reasons’ and didn’t want to see any other family members, he had invited Sam from New York and a handful of his closest contacts. Traci and Cindy had been in town since the bachelor party and a few other thieves, fences and suppliers he worked with regularly balanced the guest list a little, so it wouldn’t only be Jared’s people.

They’d decided to write their own vows.

“Let’s face it, our marriage is never going to follow conventional norms,” Jensen had said.

Jared had griped about not being a poet.

“If you want to marry me with a real ceremony and a fucking party, you're going to write your own goddamn vows,” Jensen had said.

Jared had sighed, as if he was marrying Jensen under duress, and asked how long it had to be.

“Brevity is the soul of wit.” Jensen had kissed him. “But considering you were the one who wanted a fucking stage for our wedding, you should say something sufficiently appropriate.”

Now they were standing in front of each other, Jared wearing a sharp, dark gray suit, Jensen dressed in blue. Jared was wearing a dark crimson tie, and Jensen had a pocket square in the same color. He’d refused the tie.

The whole thing was entirely surreal.

Jensen had never seen himself as the marrying kind. It hadn’t been legal for a long time, for one, and even then, he’d never seen himself as part of a traditional relationship, celebrated the traditional way.

If he had been forced to imagine a wedding, it would have looked frighteningly similar to what they were doing now. Something outdoors, a party of their own design. No rehearsal dinner, no color scheme, no big wedding party with endless groomsmen or a preacher. Only their closest friends and family.

Jensen looked to the people gathered. Family. Friends. He swallowed.

He tried reminding himself that this was Jensen Campbell’s wedding, but it didn’t make a difference. Not anymore. Jensen had proposed; Jensen was getting married.

He looked across at Jared. Chad said something to Jared, too low to hear, then pressed the ring into his hand. Jared pulled him into a hug. Chad clapped Jared on the shoulder, looked over to Jensen, and winked at him.

Dani stepped up to Jensen, holding out the ring he would put on Jared’s finger. Slowly, Jensen took it.

She hugged him fiercely. “I’m so happy you found this kind of love, Jen. You deserve it.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she let go of him and stepped back. “Now go marry your man.”

Jensen smiled at her. “Thanks for being here. For everything.”

“Of course.”

Jensen turned to face Jared.

Birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the lake’s waves were quietly rippling in the background. Jensen could still feel Dani’s lips on his cheek, and for a moment Jensen thought the only thing he deserved was the hail of bullets he’d die in if these people ever found out who he really was.

But then Jared stepped in front of him, so close that Jensen had to tilt his head up. Jared’s eyes were fixed on him, with that single-minded intensity that had made Jensen’s heartbeat speed up from the first time it had been directed at him.

“Our life is what we make of it,” Gen said slowly, her voice carrying. “Dear friends and family, we are here today to celebrate Jared and Jensen making the most of theirs.”

She smiled at both of them. “The world can be a harsh place, violent and unforgiving. But along the way, we find people to walk the path of life with us who make it easier. Family, friends—they make our world a better place. And sometimes, we find someone who’s even more. Who becomes the eye of the storm, the rock in the ocean, the one person we can let our guard down around, who makes us smile in the middle of a gunfight, who forgives our imperfections, who always supports us, even if it means fighting with us.” Gen reached out and grasped Jared and Jensen’s hands. “I couldn’t be happier that you both have found that.” She brought their hands together, then stepped back.

Jared took Jensen’s free hand in his, then started speaking. His voice was clear and unwavering, carrying across the shore without a hint of doubt.

“We both know that our first meeting wasn’t exactly romantic.” Jared gave him a self-deprecating smile.

Jensen smirked unrepentantly.

“I wanted to kill you. And you didn’t even flinch.” Jared laughed quietly. “I didn’t realize, not for a while, but that was the moment I knew you were the one for me. Outrageously cocky. Absolutely arrogant.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to, I don’t know, declare your undying love for me here? Not insult me?”

“Shut up,” Jared said with a fond smile. “I’m not done.”

Jensen rolled his eyes.

Jared just shook his head. “Everything with you was a fight. Every time I thought I’d gotten closer, you turned away again. Going after you was the most insane, illogical thing I have ever done in my entire life. I couldn’t make a plan, couldn't come up with a strategy, because you’re the most unpredictable person I’ve ever met. You’re contradictory on principle, you’re independent to the point of insanity, and you keep more secrets than a graveyard.”

Jensen blinked. What the—

“You drive me crazy. In every possible way.” Jared’s lips quirked. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way. I have never been bored once in your company. Every moment with you is a livewire act without a safety net, and I’ve never felt more alive. You’re fearless, you don’t back down, and you stick to your principles. I know you, inside and out, and yet you manage to surprise me every day. And every moment you stay with me, I win. Everything. You are everything. And I’d burn down the world to keep you by my side,” Jared finished, his voice hard and rough.

Jensen felt a little like he’d been punched in the gut.

Jared grinned smugly, popping a dimple in his left cheek. “How’s that for declaring my undying love for you?”

“Asshole,” Jensen muttered. He straightened up, glaring into Jared’s laughing eyes.

His prewritten vow was forgotten.

“You’re such an asshole.”

Jared just smirked.

“Everything with you is a competition, a fight. You have to win, always, everything. Your ambition is as big as your ego and you’re like a dog with a fucking bone; once you sink your teeth into something, you don’t let go. I didn’t want to stay—I’ve never wanted to stay—but you had your teeth in me, and I couldn’t leave. You didn’t let me go.” Jensen gave him a self-deprecating smile. “You figured it out way before me, that we’d work. I’m a hit-and-run kind of guy, but whatever you do, you see through. And you saw us through. So really, this is all your fucking fault.”

“Are you blaming me for our wedding?” Jared asked incredulously.

“Shut up, I’m not done,” Jensen shot back.

Jared unsuccessfully tried to bite back a smile.

“Before I met you, I went wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I wasn’t responsible to anyone, didn’t owe anyone anything. No strings.” Jensen looked at Jared and took a deep breath. This was Campbell’s vow, but it was just as true for Jensen. When it came to Jared, they were one and the same. And there was no point in trying to separate them.

“I was running, jumping from place to place, thrill to thrill. My entire life, I was chasing something. I thought it was the challenge, the next hit. When I broke into your life, I had no idea that you were what I had been looking for all along. You take what you want, yet you always let me have what I need. You do what’s right, what’s necessary. You take on the things that are ugly and hard, but they haven’t made you cold. You have honor and loyalty. You rule this city with strength and fairness, and five hundred years ago, you would have worn a crown of gold and jewels.” Jensen inclined his head. “And I would have been proud to sit on the throne next to you.”

Jared’s eyes were wide and his hands were wrapped tight around Jensen’s. Jensen had never really told him this.

Jensen gave Jared a little shrug, then continued. “All the treasures in this world, just there for the taking, but you’re my real prize. I’m never going to stop moving,” Jensen said with a smirk, “but I’m never going to move away from you. I choose you. I’m in, all the way.” Jensen swallowed. “And I will never stop loving you, in this life and whatever comes next.”

For a moment, it was quiet, still, and everything Jensen could see were Jared’s eyes, burning into his. Then Jared crossed the small distance separating them and kissed him.

The crowd cheered, Harley barked, and Jensen’s heart was beating like crazy when Jared finally pulled back again.

Jared took Jensen’s hand and raised it up, slipped the simple gold band on his finger. Jensen did the same, his hands as steady as during a job. And yet, when he was done, he held on for a moment, gripping Jared’s hand tightly, feeling the hard band of the rings.

He wasn’t a sentimental person, but this made it tangible. Unignorable. Real.

He heard Gen declare them husband and husband, make a joke about them jumping the gun on the kiss, but it was just background noise to the feeling of gold around his finger and the glow in Jared’s eyes.

They were married now. In sickness and in health. In good times and in bad times. Til death did them part.

Then Chad hugged him, and then Dani, and then the line of well-wishers that didn’t end, and Jensen hugged them back, accepted their congratulations, smiled and laughed, Jared by his side the entire time, always touching him, arm around his back, hand on his waist, shoulder against shoulder.

And Jensen didn’t think about the death part anymore.


	2. Wedding Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen's first dance. (And probably their only one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cherryvanilla, who asked about the wedding reception. I posted it to tumblr a while ago and forgot to add it here.  
Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being the most awesome betas!

“One dance.”

Jared sighed. “One dance.”

It was a slow song. Jensen put his hands on Jared’s shoulders and Jared’s hands came to rest upon his hips. After swaying to the music for a few beats, Jensen laughed. “Okay, you’re right, you’re a terrible dancer.”

“I told you,” Jared grumbled.

They weren’t even doing anything but slowly swaying from side to side, but Jensen had never moved so offbeat in his life.

“Okay, let me,” Jensen said, forcing them to slow down for a moment before restarting to move with the music.

“The things I do for you.” Jared might sound put out, but he let Jensen set the pace anyway.

“You’re the one who chased me.” Jensen didn’t even try not to sound smug. “And this is where it got you. You have no one to blame but yourself.”

“You’re going to bring this up whenever we fight now, right?”

Jensen smiled brightly. “Absolutely.”

“You know, _you_ proposed.”

“You said yes. And you admitted that you wanted to ask me for ages. So.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “I was always under the impression that it takes two to marry.”

Jensen shrugged. “And you are also allowed to bring this up whenever we fight.”

“You realize that this doesn’t make any sense.”

“Nothing about this makes any sense,” Jensen said dryly. “And yet here we are.”

“Yeah.” Jared pulled him in tighter. In answer, Jensen wound his arms around Jared’s neck, still making sure they moved in time with the music. And when the song ended and another began, Jared didn’t stop moving with Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, and still sticking with this verse!
> 
> As you might know, writing The End is taking a lot of time and energy and I don’t think I’ll get there before next summer with how work is going. BUT! I have a number of time stamps to tide us over (there are also some possible outtakes from the actual wedding party). I’m also contemplating a prompt fest over one of the holidays this fall to see what kind of outtakes or snippets you guys would like to see. I’ll host it through twitter and tumblr (anon enabled), so if there’s something you guys want to see from this verse, you’ll have a chance to let me know!
> 
> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
